O'Neil Military Corporation
The powerful and deadly O'Neil Military corporation is a well respected Private Secruity Contractor and the private military of the equally well respected O'Neil Armories. Due to its powerful connections both to its parent company and its relationships with various smaller PMCs, it is not alone. It was created to defend the personnel and intrests of the O'Neil Armories corp. History It was started three months after the founding of O'Neil Armories when the attacks on the company's relatively unarmed, research, transport and engineering ships escelated and they lost several (luckily none of the peronnel, the lifeboats were extremely good). They just couldn't rely on the government's protection any more as the attacks increased in size and frequency, finding the transports very tasty targets. They finally decided that the best and only way to protect their interests was to use their own military force armed with their own technology, which meant that even though it would be more expensive, it would be twice or even three times better and more reliable. Phase one was buying off small mercenary corporations, profiling them and integrating them into a private fleet with a security force, thus was born the ONFC and ONGC. Phase two was arming them with ONA equipment and giving them ships as well as teaching them how to operate them. This was easy as they had already pulled from existing groups with some training so they picked it up pretty quick, the addition of an AI to help control the ship was also a bonus for the ship captains. Phase three was testing the corp for the first time, which went rather swimmingly. The first mission was high priority, a scientist transporting the first prototype of the Lane Drive through inter-planetary space, protected by two newly cristened ONFC nuke boats, the frigate Motivator and the corvette Lonestar. The attacking pirates consisted of three ships under a local warlord and known pirate leader. Two of the ships were nuked out of the sky and ONGC guardians boarded and captured the remaining pirate vessal, obtaining intel on the exact position of one of the Company's main agrevators. With the success of the ONFC and ONGC, came the problem of defending interests on the ground and valuable intrests too small for ship use, thus they established Fleet Strike. Essentially they took the most notable members of the Fleet and Guardian Corp and placed them into an Elite task force, consisting only of 200 members. Through multiple encounters and a lot of wins, they now are an extremely powerful and respected military force. Occasionally they sometimes play policeman in inter-system space when there is no government force, finding and flushing out local warlords and pirate strongholds. Due to their recent aquisition of territory on weavon, they have been quite busy. Activity The corporation has taken part in actions against the Evoknights under the flag of O'Neil Armories which was a part of the Jexian Entente, employing all of its fleets against the Evoknight blockade on Sigma, assisting in the massive Dunkirk-style evacuation of the remaining civilians off of Sigma. During which, the corporation enlisted the aid of smaller planet side Private Security Contractors to aid in guarding the evacuation. During the final assault on the Evoknights, they took reletively light casualties, staying behind the main battlelines and providing long range missile support. They participated directly in combat in one instance to nuke the Evoknight station with robotic ships and lost the entirety of that force. The ONMC have recently been busy patroling inter-system space to clear it of pirates, something that the UWUC had either neglected to do or was doing so very poorly. The forces are spread thin, and currently is only capable of securing safe areas and attacking strongholds with what forces are left. It still maintains a very bad relationship with the HTU. It was also tasked by its parent company with providing defenseive forces for the Human's Station 2, deploying the Normandy taskforce's Third fleet to defend the station round the clock, employing a lot of the hangers currently available. Several smaller elements also spend some time looking for remaining Evoknights to mop up near planetary bodies. During the two years during the settle down, the corporation began to look at numbers and realized how much money was being thrown away. It began hiring and buying, doubling the employee count, most of them soldiers and diverting them to the engineering and intel areas. It also began spending more on it's ships and it's Guardian Corp, transforming them into an unstoppable force capable of calling down anything. It also began slowly changing the army into a gurrila force with specialization in training friendly forces, combat medical skill and mobilization. Tactics The ONMC uses an extremely different system of base setup then the other corporations, which means it takes pre-fabrication to a whole new level. Unlike RAVEN's sophisticated meathod of first clearing out an area, with a specialized team or the ROS's approach which involves surveying the land, the ONMC takes a much more brabaric and faster alternative. Essentially, the first phase is clearing an area to set up the forward base, some fortifications and unit housing facilities. Depending on what terrain it is, it usually involves either firebombing half a kilometer of land, dropping a daisy cutter on some area or a combination of both, either way leaves a nice level patch of good ground in record speed and leaves the area rather clear of enemy forces. The second phase is not much more then having VTOL craft drop in pre-assembled bunkers, anti-missile defenses, nuke warning/defense systems, lodging pods, and other pods. Depending on the scale, a holdout station can be set up within a few minutes or an entire Forward Operating Base in just an hour. Not surprisingly, they usually see it comming but there is almost no time for the enemy to regroup before they have to assault a well fortified position. It is also not uncommon to see tanks operating within the first few minutes as the mainstay of ONMC forces is its Mechanized infantry. The same rules basically apply to water landings except instead of VTOL drops, the pods are simply equipped with flotation devices and shot into the water by a specially modified battleship cannon. When the pods are in the water, they use their gyroscopics to rotate themselves upright and then they connect the various segments. Unfortunately, it's blatent disregard for any environmental damage has caused multiple environmental organizations to protest against corporate actions. As of late, no heed has been paid by the government of New Exford or Weavon. The ONMC ground attacks are actually infantry light and armor heavy. While it's infantry forces are no doubt, some of the best, its armored corp is nothing to scoff at; with a 5 to 1 kill to death ratio for tanks, ONMC armored and mechanized forces are considered one of the best and also boasts the lowest casualty to fatality ratios in the galaxy. ONA armor is fast, powerful and though the armor might be a bit on the light side, it is plenty heavy enough. Even the infantry forces are rarely marching on foot, often riding in Infantry Fighting Vehicles or at the lightest, humvees. Also, with the active kill systems and oh so fancy new reflective ceramic armor, its not uncommon to see commanders moving at full speed and blasting bombastic music from the vehicle's external speakers. (if you encounter one of the O'Neils, its probably going to be Ride of the Valkyries). Recently with upped spending, the forces are able to rely on constant back-to-back fire support. While a lot of the time, combat units are able to complete the mission without the fire support, if deemed necessary, artillery fire, orbital strikes and close in heavy cannon fire is able to level an entire area if necessary. In space combat, the ONMC arranges in three dimentional formations called combat nets or webs. Usually ONMC ships are capable of standing off at several light seconds to bombard enemy ships missiles. Battle tactics usually take advantage of the massive powered envelope of missiles that sometimes stretch out to several light minutes. The use of nuclear missiles is pretty much standard in deep space, even corvettes are considered nuke boats. Near to a planet, they commonly use C8 instead of nukes. Since ONA ships also tend to be capable of underwater function, it also dominates the relm of submarine warfare and ship commanders most of the time take a course in submarine warfare to make the ONMC pilots, very good submariners. The same basic rules apply underwater as they do in space but at a much closer level. On a side note, when the ship is underwater, the missiles are actually refered to as torpedoes. ONMC forces boast the fourth best air fleet in the galaxy. By reviving the inter-atmosphere aircraft carrier, ONMC air forces are extremely flexible. While aircraft are not as sophisticated as RAVEN craft, the O'Neil Military Corporation focuses on rapid deployment, easy use, and rapid rearm and refuel. Excluding the time it takes to refuel, the standard ONMC jet or fighterbomber has an average scramble time of 2 minutes while a carrier borne fighter has an average time of 30 seconds. Because carriers are lumped in with the air force which is in turn lumped in with the navy, they also fuction as mobile command centers, offsetting the need to acquire permission to acquire a land base. General Technology As a rule, the O'Neil Military corporation excels in two battle spheres: Space and ground. It maintains one of the most powerful space navies in the Jexian Galaxy and its combined tonnage is the third largest as well. The O'Neil Fleet command possesses 931 manned ships, up to half of which were built by the parent company O'Neil Armories while the rest were bought through various frontmen from other corporations and customized after shipping. This also extends to underwater environments to an extent. The main function of many ships is tackling, or striking as hard as possible in as short a time as possible. Its second battle sphere is ground combat, though this also extends to marine type boarding actions as well. Focusing on neutrilizing a threat before it even enters range, the land forces also take advantage of ONA's impressive missile technology to take care of heavier threats while relying on the laser technology to neutralize infantry and personnel based threats. What it does lack however, is an airforce, more spacifically, a specialized air force to counter threats. Since air elements are lumped in with O'Neil Fleet command, its has very limited ability as an independent unit. Also, air elements are only suited to attacking ground elements such as mecha or extremely heavy elements such as space craft, almost helpless against other fighters. Location The ONMC maintains a strong military preseance in the Jexian Galaxy, mainly by way of smaller PMCs or allied organizations but it does maintain it's own share of fortresses to accompany its numerous outposts. It also maintains lare Rearm and Refuel stations known as Checkpoints. Checkpoints Checkpoint-01: A powerfull fortress on the border of the Wevonian border. A rough history of attack and counterattack as well as outright seige has not diminished it's ability. Checkpoint-02: A small fortress with a large dock and a massive recreation center extending out from the fortress hub. Being sent here is usually a privilage after a long hard journey, being assigned here is considered soft duty. Orbiting one of the Exfordian Jovians. Checkpoint-03: A massive fortress located to the intergalactic east of Sigma. It is currently a common base for the anti-pirate forces that attempt to hid amid the rubble that is Sigma. Checkpoint-04: A reletively unused fortress that was packed up and shipped off to Weavon in light of the Sakhara situation and has all of it's guns aimed at Sakhara (The Exfordian factions are just glad none are aimed at them). The 9th fleet of the Jenova task force is assigned to the station. Checkpoint-05: A small fortress over New Exford. Its actually used as a research lab for a lot of SIUNE experiments. Installations Troy Superfortress: The superfortress Troy originated as a large array of drydocks devoted to the creation and support of the then promising superweapon that was the Supernova. As the Exfordian government and SIUNE began to realize how much real-estate was in space, they decided to attach massive modular life supporting pods to the largest thing most powerful thing in Exfordian space which just so happened to be the Supernova's drydocks. Now Troy is a massive planetoid, almost a small moon with full accomodations for half a state including shopping malls, drydocks, agriculture pods, aquaculture pods, sports areas and housing pods. With the addition of massive defense platforms, it is now the second most powerful preasence over the planet of New Exford. Divisions ONAC (O'Neil Army Corp.) One of the branches of the ONMC, it is the branch used for exploration and scouting. It is admitedly one of the lighter armed divisions of the ONMC. It is also the third smallest one, with Fleet Strike and ONI being the smallest. It operates the motorized vehicle battalion, being the fastest of the branches to respond to and emergency, it also has a medical battalion. There is a platoon from the Medical battalion on Station 2 working the infirmary. ONGC (O'Neil Guardian Corp.) The second largest branch of the ONMC next to the ONFC. Most of the Guardians are usually former soldiers and/or former members of a PMC. Usually they are run through a refresher course, extra training and tossed into a simulation chamber before they are integrated into the corp. It is the most heavily armed of all the branches and contains the Mecha battalion and also the Mechanized infantry battalion. a few guardian platoons were assigned to aid in the defense of the Human's Station 2 ONFC (O'Neil Fleet Command) The O'Neil Fleet Command is one of the most powerful millitary fighting forces in the currently known Jexian Galaxy, it is the largest among the Legal PMC's posessing more naval tonnage then any of the others. This unfortunately means that the forces on the ground tend to be much smaller then other PMC's, with the main focus being on space combat, most ONA ships tend to be able to submerge underwater and perform a fast reentery into atmosphere. By far, it holds the most influence of all the other branches of the ONMC with the ONGC running a close second. The 3rd fleet of the Normandy tack force was detatched from its anti-piracy operations of the task force in order to help defend Station 2. *100 interdictors *300 frigates *50 Electronic Warfare ships *300 cruisers/battlecruisers *100 battleships *30 mine layers *40 point defence/pod layers *10 flagships *1 supercapital ship Fleet Strike Essentialy the SEALs of the Jexian Galaxy, they have been pitted against immesurable odds and still pulled themselves out of the situation. Only being recruited out of the Exfordian Special forces, Elite Mercenary groups and many comming from the ranks of the ONGC and ONAC with a few comming from the cadet academy. They usually aid the regular Exfordian military with training new soldiers and teaching survival skills to the recruits. Considered extremely deadly, they are deployed for the thoughest missions. They get the first pick at everything: The uniforms, the weapons, the ammo and the publicity (in uniform). They actually number at around 300 men and women, a group of 32 were assigned to the station. ONI (O'Neil Intel) They are essentially the SEAL team 6 of the Jexian galaxy, with about 40 members in the entire agency. They are hand picked from Fleet Strike teams for admirable qualities and unquestioned loyalty. All of the Agents employed are hyper competent in combat and have undergone rigerous augumentations, as well as an intense training refresher course. They are infamous for being extrmely leathal with only a few casualties to date. Unfortunately they are also equally infamous for being slightly insane, having an enourmous appetite and a very bad temper if they don't get enough sleep or enough coffee. Four main points when dealing with ONI: Never wake them up, never steal their coffee, never piss them off, never do all of the above. They get all of the experimental stuff first and are known for being uncharacteristicly lucky. The Beomorf Team was assigned guard the station. Category:Factions